Once Upon A Dream
by isabellacullen98
Summary: As bella is walking home, she gets kidnapped, raped, and left for death. She ends up inbetween life and death. Follow Bella on her journey as she tries to find love, peace, and happiness.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new story, Once Upon a Dream. I am still currently working on my other story, My Life. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *cries***

**Here is the full summary for this story:**

While walking home, Bella gets kidnapped, raped, and left for death. On her way to the light, she gets knocked off track and ends up between life and death. Will she ever move on or will she walk this earth forever?

**Prologue:**

_I am flying, soaring through this big, dark tunnel. Ahead I see a blinding light. It was so inviting and it gives off such a calming atmosphere. I closed my eyes, held my arms out and embraced it. Suddenly something or someone hard slammed into me, knocking us both off track. We collide through the tunnel wall and into a dark sea of abyss. I am falling. I am crashing. I am gone._

**Hope you liked it. I will be posting another chapter in a few days as well as my other story too.**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**


	2. Accidents Happen

**Here is chapter 2 of Once Upon A Dream. Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to their favorites list. Remember to check out my other story, My Life**

_**Italics= Bella's thoughts**_

***Before the accident***

Sharp pain. That's all I feel as my own mother is kicking me awake.

"Get your fat butt up and get ready to get on the bus to school!"

I groaned as I sat upright. _I'm not fat at all; in fact, I am the skinniest person in school._

My mom and I have a very hard to explain kind of relationship. Sometimes we love each other, and other times, we piss each other off. Sometimes I hate her, sometimes I like her. That's just the way it has to be.

I put on my Lincoln Park T-shirt with my black sweatpants and I pulled on my black All-Star Converse sneakers. Downstairs I heard my mother yell, "Times up fat beast, come downstairs now! No breakfast for you!"

I slowly walked downstairs, "Why can't I eat breakfast? I still have 10 more minutes."

"Because you're fat."

"I'm not fat, I weigh 91 pounds and I'm a junior in high school!" By then I was steaming with anger.

"You are fat because kids are not supposed to be lighter than their parents. I weigh 75 pounds and I am 31 years old!"

_Yeah that's right; my mom had me when she was 15 years old. She had me from a one night stand. She never saw that man again. I don't know who my father is and that sucks._

"Well mom, I am too skinny. People make fun of me because of it, and you know what? People think that I have an eating disorder."

"Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" she said smirking.

"Well you know what I hate right now?"

"What?"

"You!" I said, tears running down my face and ran out the front door.

I sat down at the bus stop and started to cry. 10 minutes later, the bus came. I stepped up 3 steps and on to my spot in the back of the bus, next to nobody.

"Hey, look at the little skinny girl!" this boy named Rhett said.

"Yeah, I bet she's a vampire, I bet she drinks blood instead of eating. That's why she doesn't gain weight," this other boy named Brain added.

All I did was duck my head behind a seat. Embarrassed.

After a miserable day at school, I decided to walk home to stall time. I did not want to go home; I did not want to face my mom. That was the biggest argument we've ever had.

To bad, I didn't know what would happen next.

**Chapter song: Fireflies by Owl City**

**Review if you want to what happens next. Poor Bella **

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo **


	3. Forget you!

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading my stories. WARNING: There are words and actions in this chapter that are not appropriate for younger readers. Here is chapter 3 of Once Upon A dream!**

_Why is my life like this? What did I do to deserve this?_

I can't help but think this as I am walking down the concrete sidewalk kicking rocks as I go.

Suddenly, a car pulls up behind me. _That looks like my mother's car._ Oh no. it is! Down comes the window, and of course she starts to scream.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get in this car now! You were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago. You are in big trouble, Missy!"

When my mother says I'm in big trouble, she means it. When I came home late before, I had a black eye coming to school. Another time, I had a fractured wrist because my hands broke my fall from being pushed down the stairs. I don't think I can handle another beating, so I did the best thing to do. I ran. And with my special luck, it starts to pour down rain.

From a distance away from me, I heard a faint, "Forget you!" and tires squealing; driving away.

After a few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath and to check my phone for the time. 7:10. _Have I really been running for 40 minutes straight? It felt like minutes._

I heard footsteps behind me so I spun around and nobody was there. I sighed and started to walk again.

Then out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my body and gagged my mouth.

""What are you doing out here all alone at night? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

He tied me up, and dragged me into am alleyway. I couldn't see his face, but I could see that he has a muscular body and dirty blonde hair.

He pushed me up into a brick wall, "I don't want you to see my face so I am going to blindfold you, and you better hope and pray you make it out of this alive."

He blindfolded me and threw me to the ground. All of a sudden, I felt him hovering above me. With a convulsive shudder, I knew what he was going to do to me.

He pulled off my sweatshirt and my T-shirt. Then he ripped off my bra.

"Oh, yeah, you are beautiful."

Then he cupped one of my breasts, and pinched my nipple. I shuddered and I knew he smiled. After that, he ripped off my pants and underwear. Now, I felt cold. He then ripped off all his clothes and raped me. Stole my virginity just like that.

After that I felt dirty, bloody, cold, and wet because of the rain. Then he got up, put back on his clothes, and walked off laughing like the monster he is. I struggled and shook my head, trying to shake off my blindfold. When I finally did, he looked back at me, and what I saw would haunt me for as long as I live. He had ruby red eyes and a snarl on his face. I flinched, and when he saw I did that, he ran off with I speed I have never seen before.

I sighed and laid my head back down. I am tied up, hungry, beaten, and broken. _How am I going to make it through this?_

As I gave a few shaky breathes and after a while, my heart gave out after saying my last words, "I love you mom."

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review if you want more.**

**Love, isabellacullen98 xoxo**

**P.S. Who do you think the attacker is?**


	4. Knocked Off Track

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4 of Once Upon a Dream! Sorry for the HUGE wait! A Big thanks to everyone who reviews my stories or adds my stories to their favorites list! DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns this freaking playground, but I like to play in her sandbox!**

_I am flying, soaring through this big, dark tunnel. Ahead I see a blinding light. It was so inviting and it gives off such a calming atmosphere. I closed my eyes, held my arms out and embraced it. Suddenly something or someone hard slammed into me, knocking us both off track. We collide through the tunnel wall and into a dark sea of abyss. I am falling. I am crashing. I am gone._

Poke…Poke….Poke…Stab…Stab…Stab… I gasped as I sat upright, "What the heck! Stop poking me!" I screeched.

"Sorry, dude! I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Well, of course I am okay! And I am not a 'Dude' I am a lady!"

"Well, I am so sorry uhhh….Lady."

I could really understand why he called me a dude; I probably even look like a dude at this point. I have short cut brunette hair, pale pink lips, lifeless chocolate brown eyes, a very skinny slim figure with absolutely no curves, no chest, and no butt. I don't know how anybody could call me beautiful or even pretty.

"Well if you really must know, my name is Isabella, but I guess you can call me Bella." I held out my hand.

"Thanks, I'm Cody. Cody Roberts; nice to meet you." He shook my outstretched hand and smiled.

That's when I noticed how cute he looked. He had a very cute boyish charm about him. He had dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a nice build of muscles. He even had the cutest little mole on his neck.

That's when I noticed he wasn't looking at me anymore; he was looking at someone or something behind me with the most threatening eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

"You are not going to take this girl! She is mine, so go the heck away!"

I turned around to see that nothing was there.

"I'm sorry about that, those dream eaters get on everybody's nerves."

"What dream eaters?"

"Well, well, well, you must be new here if you don't know what the dream eaters are."

"Well, duh, slowness!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you when you arrived, I just saw you facedown, on the ground. I just thought you passed out or something."

"Well, I didn't so tell me what is going on."

"It's a pretty long story, so let's sit against the tree."

"Ok, fine," I grumbled.

After we got situated, he started to tell the story. "Ok, so the creature I was talking to, of course you know that it was a dream eater. Well, dream eaters knock people off track from where they're supposed to go, which is heaven and once they're alone on this new earth, they will feed on you, and your spirit will disappear. People say that they are the sons of the devil, because there are only a few of them, and once your spirit disappears, it goes straight to hell. But those are only rumors."

"They feed on you when you die? Then how can anybody go to heaven when they're around?"

"Yes, they feed on you, but only when you are alone, that's why I had to say you were mine, so the dream eater couldn't feed off of you, and for your second question, as I said there are only a few of them, so I guess you just died at the wrong time."

"Oh, okay, but what is the 'new earth' you talked about?"

"Oh, that's just like an alternate universe of regular earth. In this earth, nobody, as in human beings, can't see you or hear you, but your own kind can."

"And what am…I? What are we?"

He looked at me straight in the eye and said…

"Bella, you're a ghost."

That's when I couldn't take it any longer. I started bursting out with laughter.

"You're kidding, right? Are you serious?" I asked between giggles.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Bella?"

The truth was no. His dashing ocean blue eyes were piercing straight into my soul, looking at me with such passion. Passion for me to understand that this is the truth. I immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Cody, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to take it as a joke. It's just a little far-fetched, and a little difficult to understand."

"I understand, my reaction was just like yours, but fortunately for you, you won't get punished for it."

"You did?"

"Yeah, my mentor in this world left me because I laughed one day; I was thinking about my old life and how jacked up it was, and compared to that old life, I loved this place so much. I apologized so many countless times, but he got fed up and left me, while I was sleeping. I never found him again, so I was left to wander the world by myself. Without my mentor teaching me the rules, I found trouble, and eventually caught up to a dream eater. It started to feed on me, and I could feel myself starting to disappear, to slip away. I could feel myself going to hell, my body burning in endless fire that never blows out. It was way worse than dying; I was wishing that I could go through dying all over again than to endure that torture. Then it just stopped, the pain just went away. When I opened my eyes, I saw my mentor getting sucked up by the dream eater. He saved me by sacrificing himself, and when I went up to him, sobbing, saying thanks for saving me, he was almost as thin as paper. But, I will never forget what he was mumbling, he was saying, 'I forgive you, Cody… I was thinking about my old life… About my unborn daughter and I got mad about how I will never meet her… I took it out on you, and I am sorry for that, Cody. You're like a son to me, and please never forget that.' After that, I tried to grab his hand, but he was already gone."

I felt a sharp stab of sympathy for Cody. "I'm sorry Cody, I lost a father too, but I never actually had a father before, so I guess I never lost one. What was your mentor's name, Cody?"

"His name was Charlie Swan"

My mouth dropped open. I remembered when I was a little girl, when my mom and I were talking about my father, she had mentioned that my dad's name was Charlie Swan, but she didn't know that he died. She thought that he abandoned us while she was pregnant.

Cody was shaking me. "Hello? Bella, are you there?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm Ok, but I just came to a conclusion about your mentor. I found out that he is connected to me."

"Why; is he your uncle or something?"

"No, he's my dad."

"Oh my, gosh!"

"I know right!"

"That's crazy, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything, Hun"

"How did you… die?"

This is one question that I was dreading to answer, "My mom…Getting pissed off…Being in trouble…Getting scared by a guy… then…" I couldn't finish. Traitor tears, welled down my flushed cheeks.

"It's okay, Bella, come here."

I scooted over and sat on his lap, and cuddled my head into his neck, and cried.

"I'm sorry Cody, I would love to share my story with you, but I'm just not ready, and I know that's selfish, but…"

"Shhh, say no more, it's Ok"

I was crying too much that I forgot to ask the question I've been meaning to ask since he told his story to me. "Cody, is it Ok if I travel with you? At least until we meet another person and I will ask them?"

He smiled at me, "Of, course it's Ok. You can stay with me for as long as you'd like. I like your company, it's very comforting."

I never expected for myself to grow on Cody, and I found myself liking Cody more and more with the time I spend with him. In fact, Cody is growing on me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. You won't regret it. I promise you, Cody." I smiled brightly at him, "So, what's your story, how did you die?"

I found it easier to say the d-word. I guess Cody makes it easier, for me.

"Uh, uh, No way, I will tell you later, because my story will make you cry…And I want you to cry so I can have an excuse to hold you tightly on my lap." He said the last part lower so I couldn't hear… But I did.

"Ooo, la, la, you like me, don't you?" I smirked.

"No, it's just that you're the first friend, I've had in a long time, and friends hug,

sometimes, especially if the other friend cries."

"No, but friends don't hold each other tightly," I joked.

"Shut up, I don't feel like talking about this right now, especially when I have to be the mentor right now and teach you the rules of the ghost world; since you're new here. You're like a little newborn baby compared to me; I am like an elder compared to you, little newbie." Now it was his time to smirk.

I grumbled but said, "How old are you, and how long have you been here?"

"I am seventeen years old, but I've been here for fifteen years." He admitted.

"That's not so bad; you're not an old man,"

"Whatever, I'm older than you, but let's stop talking and start moving, let's go somewhere, anywhere!"

"What about the rules?"

"You will learn them as we go so, let's go!"

He put his arm around my shoulders, and said, "I think this is the start of a beautiful, wonderful friendship."

"It sure is," And I had a feeling that it was.

**Hope you liked this extended chapter of Once Upon a Dream! And don't worry; the Cullens are coming in either chapter 5 or chapter 6. Hope you liked Cody!**

**Love, isabellacullen98**


End file.
